


Meeting Another Like You

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Orcs, Rare Pairings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Red Alert meets one of Strika's friends.





	Meeting Another Like You

Red Alert sighed as she opened the door to the dryer. It was a Saturday afternoon, and once again, she was alone in the house. Her father had gone on another trip, this time to the east coast, for a medical research conference. He had been going to these much more frequently these past few years…

She didn’t mind it, it gave her plenty of chances to prove that she was capable of running the practice without him. Still, sometimes she wished he would send her to them; she would have loved to actually learn some new medical techniques and research for herself, instead of just hearing about them secondhand through her father.

But someone had to stay behind to make sure the family practice was running smoothly. After all, as her father would say, they couldn’t both be out of town. There were other doctors, yes, but her father didn’t like it when they were both absent. So, while he went off on these trips, she stayed behind and looked after everything.

She quickly tossed her dried clothes into the basket before carrying the basket to her room. Well, at least she had the weekends to herself. While she had been the one to choose to live with her father, since he had gotten older and didn’t have anyone to take care of him, sometimes she missed living on her own and having time to herself. Usually, her free time was spent with him when she wasn’t out with her friends or just relaxing in her room.

Though, with him going away more often nowadays, she had more time alone in the house. Which admittedly was relaxing and nice, and she could have guests over without having to worry about her father.

Of course, that was before she used that summoning booth in the attic.

Setting the basket down on her bed, Red Alert glanced at the clock. Strika had been gone for a few hours now, and Red Alert was a little anxious about her return. She merely told her that she had some business to take care of before disappearing through some sort of demonic looking portal. If she wasn’t so used to the fact that Strika was an orc she had accidentally summoned, she might have been more freaked out.

But she knew the minute Strika returned, they were going to have sex. Whenever her father went on these trips, Strika used it as an opportunity and an excuse to have sex with her. After all, the whole purpose of the orc being here was to impregnate her… And since it had been a little over two months since she summoned Strika and she still wasn’t pregnant yet, the orc was trying even harder to ensure she would be.

Red Alert didn’t know what to do. She had summoned Strika accidentally, and even though she tried to explain that she didn’t want children yet, a contract had been made. Strika would not leave until she had conceived… And Red Alert was too reluctant to let her do just that, still taking her birth control pills to ensure conception didn’t happen.

She hadn’t told the orc about it either. She knew it would upset her, possibly make her angry. But she just didn’t want to have children yet. If she got pregnant out of nowhere, her father would have had a fit. Not to mention she didn’t think she would be able to raise a child alone, not with her busy schedule.

Not to mention she was really fond of Strika’s company. Even though she was only here to impregnate her, they got along well. They enjoyed a lot of the same things, despite being from different worlds. They were friends… Sex friends, considering what they did a lot, but still friends nonetheless.

A loud whirring noise suddenly erupted from downstairs. Red Alert’s eyes widened, dropping the shirt she had been folding. Oh… Strika must have returned. Letting out a heavy sigh, she shook her head and headed out of the room. Hopefully Strika would give her a little more time to finish up her chores before getting to the sex.

Though, when she came down the stairs, she was not expecting a male orc to be standing in her living room. Strika was there too, and they were talking to each other in soft tones… She noticed that the male had a devilish grin on his face, while Strika just looked annoyed as the other snickered.

Clearly, they knew each other, but still… Just who was this creature? And why was he here?

“Strika?”

The pair perked up, turning to face Red Alert. Now she could see the subtle differences between them. She had often questioned Strika how a male and female ogre differed if they both had a penis, but now she understood. The male was clearly more masculine; large ripped muscles pulled over long and large limbs. Even with Strika being taller and even larger still, he was clearly a male given his lack of breasts as well as larger tusks protruding from his lower jaw.

“Ah~ so this must be Red Alert,” he rumbled, his devilish grin becoming more mirthful as he approached.

“Uh, Strika?”

“Oh for Primus sake, Comet,” Strika grumbled. “You’re a guest in her home, not mine. Introduce yourself.”

Red Alert still looked confused.

Strika approached her first, her expression softened as small smile crossed her own lips. She placed her hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze before looking back to her friend. “Red Alert, this is Comet. A friend from the other realm.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” he chuckled, offering his hand.

Red Alert, without much thought, reached out and accepted the larger hand, giving him a firm shake.

“And my apologies; I haven’t really been on this side in a while now. But I must say, Strika wasn’t kidding in her description of you.”

“She...what?” Red Alert turned to Strika, confused and a little concerned.

“Comet is an old friend,” Strika explained, trying to ease her confusion. “Whenever I return to the other realm to report or on a request, I try to catch up with him.”

“As well as letting me live through her,” he scoffed, friendly tone still strong. “I swear, she is one of the only few able to cross, so I need all the details I can get when she’s home.”

“You… don’t cross over?”

Comet shrugged. “Summonings are less common nowadays, so when it does happen, the boss only sends the best. I can still come over, but I’m technically not allowed to. Only the best get to for summonings. And Strika is one of the best orcs we have… though I guess I don’t need to tell you that.”

Red Alert blushed, looking away in embarrassment. Right, of course he would know why Strika was even here.

“Knock it off, Comet,” Strika grumbled.

Comet raised his hands, omitting to defeat before looking around the small room. He didn’t even seem to pay attention to Strika or Red Alert at this point, instead choosing to marvel at the strange technology around him.

Strika shook her head and ushered Red Alert into the kitchen. Though she turned sheepish when Red Alert turned to give her a look, her right eyebrow raised as her arms folded across her chest.

“Explain to me why there is another orc in my house?” Red Alert demanded.

“Comet is many things, and a convincing annoyance is one,” Strika sighed, fishing out a bottle of beer from the fridge. “He really wanted to see the human who summoned me, as well as see how the world has changed since the last time he was here.”

Red Alert was still concerned, biting the inside of her lip. Even though this was her friend, he was still a stranger inside of her house. An orc stranger on top of that.

“I know I should’ve asked you first,” she sighed, opening the beer and taking a drink. “But the boss Comet mentioned has been making travel between worlds more complicated and annoying than it needs to be. Bringing him back now saved another long, dragged out debate.”

Red Alert let out a heavy sigh. Well, when she put it like that, she could understand. And again, he was Strika’s friend. He seemed nice enough, and she knew Strika wouldn’t bring someone dangerous into her home.

“He won’t stay long, I promise,” Strika reassured her, setting the bottle down. She approached the human, whose stance relaxed a little as the orc’s hand came up to brush the hair out of her face. “Your father’s gone for the weekend - I wouldn’t let an opportunity like this pass by.”

Red Alert pushed her hand away, her face turning bright red. Primus, she had kind of hoped she had forgotten about that… But clearly, even though they had a visitor, it was still on her mind! She knew it was her “duty,” but one day with no sex wouldn’t kill her!

“Didn’t realize I was gonna be interrupting.”

The two women turned to see Comet by the kitchen archway, a wide smile on his face. Red Alert’s face grew redder, but Strika merely rolled her eyes as she took another drink from the bottle. It didn’t take long for her to finish it; human alcohol was pretty mild and was almost like drinking water.

“I thought you wanted to see the world,” Strika grumbled as she tossed the bottle into the recycling trash can.

“Hey, if you’re gonna get to it, maybe I can help,” he said, giving a genuine, though devilish, grin. Then he turned to Red Alert, who just looked bewildered and taken aback by the suggestion. “Strika told me you haven’t gotten pregnant yet. Maybe I can help out.”

She wasn’t fast enough to react as Comet approached. His hands were outstretched to grasp her, causing her to stiffen. She would have shrieked, but Strika suddenly stepped in the way.

“No, Comet,” she hissed, glaring down hard on the ogre.

Once again, his hands raised in defense before he stepped back. “Just wanted to help a friend, but I know when I’m not welcomed.”

Her eyes narrowed at him.

“All right, I’ll go. I’ll see you another time. And it was good meeting you, Red Alert. Have a good day.”

Giving a wave of them both, he slipped out of the room and headed toward the front door. Once she heard the door open and shut, Red Alert released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Primus, when he had gotten so close… It really freaked her out. For a moment, she honestly thought something was going to happen.

A soft grumble turned her attention to Strika, watching as she grabbed another beer.

“Strika?”

“... I’m sorry, Comet has always been like that,” Strika grumbled, downing the mild beer. “It’s why he’s never given contracts anymore. More for the show rather than the mission, so to speak. I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“It… It’s okay,” Red Alert assured her, relaxing as she walked up to her. “Still… No offense, I know he’s your friend, but...”

Strika shook her head, placing down the now empty bottle onto the counter. “He never would have reached you. No one will ever touch you without consent.”

Red Alert would have thanked her when the orc suddenly lifted her up. The poor doctor let out a small cry, only herself being seated down in the island counter. Strika’s hands still held her hips, her intense eyes locked on her. It was enough to make her own eyes widen, her cheeks reddening a little.

“The only one allowed to touch you is me,” Strika purred, kissing her temple. “Such is my duty.”

“Y-You want to do it here?”

“Where we do it is irrelevant.” Her hands were already pushing up her shirt, her fingers caressing her smooth skin as they trailed up to her bra. “As long as I can cum inside of you, anywhere is fine.”

“Strika-!”

But the orc suddenly kissed her, her tongue snaking into her mouth. Red Alert moaned hard, shivering as her hands started to grope and play with her breasts. All the poor doctor could do was grip Strika’s arms tightly, pleasures shooting throughout her body. She found her legs being spread apart, forced to wrap around Strika’s waist.

She broke the kiss, gasping for breath, but all Strika did was move her lips to her breasts. One of her hands pulled up her bra, allowing her to kiss and suckle at her nipple while her hand groped the other soft mound. Red Alert moaned hard, shivering and bucking against the other; she was so distracted that she didn’t notice Strika’s other hand moving down until it slipped down her shorts.

“S-Strika-!” she gasped, flinching back.

Strika paused when her fingers touched bare, wet skin. Looking up at her, she raised an eyebrow. “... You’re not wearing underwear?”

“T-The shorts have built-in underwear,” she panted, one of her hands coming down to grip her wrist. “I-I was doing a lot of chores today, and it’s been hot s-so…”

“Are you sure you weren’t just being prepared for now?”

“No! I-aaaah?!”

Two thick fingers suddenly slipped into her pussy. Strika chuckled, rubbing them deep inside of her. The little human moaned and flailed in her arms, her insides clenching around her fingers. Her hands flew to her mouth, covering and muffling her moans. Strika simply smiled and used her other hand to shift Red Alert so that her fingers impaled her pussy while giving her better access to her chest.

Red Alert only just cause Strika leaning in, eyes blown wide as Strika’s lips sealed over her breast. Teeth rolled over her nipple, sucking her in and applying pressure. The sparks and shivers rolled hard down her spine, arching closer to Strika as best she could at this weird angle.

“You’re getting wet,” Strika moaned, shifting to her partner’s neglected breast. “Almost ready.”

“S-Strika...p-please…” Red Alert blushed, hearing the neediness in her voice. Times like this, Strika’s skill playing her like a fine instrument, she was embarrassed by how easily she could coax such a side out. She whimpered, rolling her hips down and clenching around those sinful fingers. Strika smiled, shifting again.

Red Alert gasped, left empty as Strika’s fingers disappeared. Though it became a loud cry as Strika pulled down her shorts and tossed them to the floor, leaving her lower half naked. Looking up, Strika had pulled down her pants, her hand drenched in Red Alert’s fluids with her hard cock coming into view. The human shivered as Strika used her hand to stroke her cock, wetting it and making it completely erect.

“S-Strika-!”

The orc licked her lips. She easily pushed the doctor down onto the countertop, forcing her to wrap her legs around her waist. Red Alert didn’t get a chance to react before Strika’s cock suddenly filled her, eliciting a shocked and pleasure scream from her. But like always, Strika didn’t wait for her to adjust to the sensation. She already started to move, picking up a hard, rough pace with her dick slamming deep inside with every jerk of her hips.

With one hand keeping them both steady, Strika’s other hand went to her breast before kissing her hard. Her insides trembled and rippling around her cock, her body was so soft and warm… And her kisses were so sweet. Everything about this human was sweet and soft and warm… And hers. Red Alert was only hers to touch, hers to claim. They were the ones that had a contract together. No one else.

Her lips traveled down to her neck, allowing Red Alert’s moans to fill the room. Her pussy was tight, spasming and rippling around her cock with each thrust. Red Alert threw her arms around her neck, burying her face into her shoulder as she was bounced up and down on Strika’s cock. It was so big, so hot… And it was making her so wet and aroused. Strika always knew just where to thrust to drive her absolutely wild!

Red Alert gasped when the orc suddenly pulled out of her. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when she was suddenly flipped over, causing her to shriek. Disoriented for a few moments, Red Alert found herself lying chest down on top of the counter, her legs dangling off the side of it. Without warning, Strika slammed right back into her pussy, causing her to moan hard.

“S-Strika-!”

“You tend to come harder in this position,” she grunted, pounding hard against her cervix. “I’ve also found this position makes conception easier.”

Red Alert couldn’t reply, not with the other fucking the life out of her. All she could do was claw into the countertop, shivering and moaning every time that huge cock pressed right against her womb. It was so hot and big, rubbing against every inch of her pussy. Strika’s hands gripped her hips tightly, keeping her grounded to pound into her as deep as she could go.

The orc panted hard. Primus, Red Alert’s pussy was unbelievably tight. She was dripping too, each thrust causing her juices to squirt out of her. She was getting closer to cumming… But she knew what would really help bring the human over the edge. Slowly, she moved her right hand down from her hip, curling down to her clit. Then, kissing the back of the human’s neck, she rubbed the red bud in time with her thrusts.

She ended up throwing back her head and screaming. Strika hissed as the human’s insides started going crazy, clenching around her cock harder than before. It only prompted her to pick up her pace, not wanting her to cum by herself. They had to cum together, in order to increase her chances of conception…

“Strika-!” Red Alert choked out, moaning hard with each thrust. “S-Slow down-! Y-You’re gonna break me-!”

“It’s fine…!” Strika groaned. “Damn it, you’re so right, Red!”

“Strika-! OH! Oh Primus-! C-Cumming-! I’m cumming!”

Strika snarled, slamming deep inside and pressing her cock right against her cervix. It was enough to throw Red Alert into orgasm, a harsh and erotic scream bursting from her throat. She threw back her head, moaning with abandon, as Strika gripped her hips tightly and flooded her with her hot seed. Primus, her cunt was trying to milk everything she had inside of her… Perhaps this had been the best position to put her in. She certainly enjoyed it.

Of course, Red Alert wasn’t even focused on that. She was too busy convulsing, her mind turning to mush as her insides burned. Her womb was so full, and so hot… It was all so much, but all she could do was shivering and moan as Strika held her down, groaning in her ear. Even if this was just to get her pregnant, it felt so good… It always felt so good…

She slumped onto the counter, panting hard as her orgasm came to an end. She could feel Strika’s chest on her back, the orc panting in her ear as she pulled out of her pussy. Red Alert shuddered as their mixed fluids started to trickle down her thighs. Slowly, Strika helped her stand, her large hands holding her steady as she rubbed her sides. 

“Are you all right?” Strika asked, kissing her cheek.

“Y-Yes…” 

“Good.”

Before Red Alert could ask about her, the orc suddenly lifted her up. The human gasped, clinging to the orc as she carried her into the living room. She gasped as the other laid her down on the couch, climbing on top of her while spreading out her legs. Her eyes widened when her legs were made to wrap around the others hips. She was even more shocked to see that Strika was already hard again, her wet cock rubbing against her pussy.

“S-Strika-?!”

“Hmm?”

“W-We can’t! Y-Your friend could come back any minute!”

Strika shook her head. “He’ll be gone for hours exploring. Besides… You know one time isn’t enough.”

Red Alert opened her mouth to protest, but Strika quickly silenced her with a kiss. Next thing she knew, her cock filled her up again, causing her to scream into Strika’s mouth. But the orc didn’t let up, holding her close as she fucked her into the sofa.

A part of Strika felt bad. The “have to do it more than once” thing she kept saying was both a lie and the truth. Doing it more than once wasn’t necessary, but it did help increase the chances of her getting pregnant. And as selfish as it was, Strika was still horny. Doing it once with Red Alert was never enough; she had never felt this way with any other summoner before… Only Red Alert had ever made her like this.

She couldn’t really explain it. All she knew was that she liked being with Red Alert, both during sex and outside of it. She was kind, beautiful, and they got along well. She was almost sad to know that this would come to an end once she finally conceived. She had to make the most of their time together, before she had to leave her.

So until then, she would spend as much time with her as possible. Whether it was making love or simply hanging out… She wanted to be with her until she no longer could. She could only hope Red Alert felt the same.


End file.
